


Feathers in the Morning Breeze

by starrynightdeancas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Comfort, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Feels, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), SPNStayAtHome, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas
Summary: After a difficult hunt and a long drive home to the bunker, Dean just needs a moment to let the adrenaline seep from his body and the tension drain away. He lets the cold bite of the early morning breeze center him once more; enjoying the peaceful serenity of nature. But Cas doesn't leave him outside for long, bringing a warm goose-down feather jacket out to Dean and snuggling up by his side. And maybe there's a little teasing and a little flirting, but the gesture is tender and soft, and Dean falls just a little more in love with his angel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	Feathers in the Morning Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet written for the DeanCas #SPNStayAtHome event on Tumblr. This ficlet is based on a single word prompt.  
> Prompt 1: Feather

Dean shivered, the frosty air biting at his skin as he leaned up against Baby. He took a deep breath, watching as the fog condensed and formed a brief cloud of warm air before it dissipated into the whip of the cold morning breeze.

The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon, glimmers of pink and yellow dancing between the thick trees around the bunker. 

It had been a long drive back home, and a hunt over a particularly difficult shapeshifter had left him, Sam, and Cas exhausted, battered, and bruised. 

Sam had barely managed to stumble out of the car, his eyes bleary as he’d fallen asleep a couple hours into the drive, and muttered a thick, yawn-distorted good night as he made his way into the bunker.

Closing his car door with a quiet  _ snick _ , Dean leaned up against Baby and yawned himself; the last heat from the engine seeping into the back of his jeans. Cas stepped out of the car and closer to Dean, hesitating for a brief moment as he waited for Dean’s eyes to register his presence. 

Offering a tired smile, Dean nodded his head towards the bunkers heavy door. “I’ll meet you inside. Just need a minute.”

Cas opened his mouth, about to protest as he felt the chilly morning air creep across his neck, but the far away look in Dean’s eyes made him reconsider. He nodded in understanding, instinctively reaching out to brush his hand over Dean’s shoulder as he passed.

Dean reached out, snagging Cas’ hand and squeezing his fingers softly. A reassurance; they were good.

Bringing their intertwined hands up, Cas brushed a chaste kiss to Dean’s knuckles before letting go and making his way into the bunker. The loud scrape of the door echoed in the silent morning as Dean was left alone.

Sagging back against the hood of the car, Dean watched as his breath fogged the early morning air and the last remnants of the night sky vanished, taking away the last traces of adrenaline from his body. The hum under his skin that had been pushing him to get home seeped away, and Dean felt at peace once more.

It wasn’t long before the warmth from Baby’s hood had vanished, leaving Dean shivering but too tired to move. He contemplated curling up on the backseat, letting sleep envelope him in the safety of the car. But he wasn’t as young as he once was, and the thought of sleeping hunched up gave him a phantom twinge in his neck. And leaving Cas on his own in their room made Dean’s chest ache.

The bunker door groaned on its hinges. Dean didn’t have to look over to know it was Cas, but he did anyway. Cas, dressed down in a pair of jeans and one of Dean’s old Def Leppard tshirts, his hair damp and a puffy jacket slung over his arm. He radiated in the early morning glow. If Dean didn’t know any better, he’d say his heart skipped a beat at the sight of Cas in his old shirt.

Cas gave him a warm smile as he approached, extending his arm to offer Dean the jacket. “You’ve been out here a long time. You must be freezing.”

Glancing down at the coat in Cas’ arms, Dean felt himself fall in love all over again. Wordlessly, he took the jacket from Cas’ hand, letting his hand linger on Cas’ in a tender touch, before tugging the jacket on and feeling a rush of relief as the warmth from the coat wrapped around him. Reaching out, he grabbed Cas’ arm and pulled him close, letting the angel lean comfortably against his side.

They stayed like that for a few moments in comfortable silence as Dean watched the sun rise. It was the feeling of Cas’ hand brushing against his hair that snapped Dean back to reality. 

“Whatcha doing?” Dean asked quietly.

“You had a feather in your hair,” Cas said, plucking a small white feather and holding it out for Dean to see.

“Jacket must be shedding its feathers,” Dean replied, poking at the sleeve of the goose down jacket. He wasn’t even sure if it was his or Sam’s at this point. It had become another shared item in the bunker; there for whoever needed it.

Cas hummed, opening his palm and watching the feather drift away on the morning breeze.

“Thank you,” Dean murmured after another few minutes had passed.

“What for?” Cas asked, his head tipping to the side as he regarded the bags under Dean’s eyes and the way his shoulders were sagging forward.

“Bringing the jacket for me.”

“You’re quite welcome. However, you’ve been out here far too long. I think it’s time we went to bed, don’t you?”

“You trying to proposition me, angel? You don’t have to ask. You can have me in your bed anytime,” Dean said around a yawn, snaking his arm around Cas’ waist and tugging him forward until their hips were flush against each other.

Cas snorted softly, shaking his head and leaning forward to brush a tender kiss against the stubble on Dean’s jaw.

Another feather puffed out of the jacket, fluttering up and catching on the sleeve of Cas’ shirt. Pinching it between his fingers, Dean held the soft feather up and let the wind catch it, watching as it drifted for a bit before landing at the base of a tree off to his right.

“C’mon, Dean. Before your jacket sheds all of its feathers and there’s no warmth left in it.”

Grumbling under his breath, Dean loosened his arms from around Cas' waist and he let the angel step away as he pushed off of Baby’s cold hood. He took one last look out at the scenery, the sun now slowly melting away the sparkling frost that had settled on the ground. The last of the tension in Dean’s body melted with the frost, leaving him subdued and yearning for the warmth of his and Cas’ bed.

As he took the jacket off when he stepped inside, two more feathers dropped down onto the ground next to his boots. “‘Mind me to tell Sammy to find a new winter jacket,” Dean slurred as he trailed after Cas through the dark halls. Each step felt more exhausting than the last, and Dean was sure he’d never felt such relief in his life to see their room at the end of the hall.

Cas chuckled softly, opening the door to their room and letting Dean slip past him. “It’s at the top of my list of important things to tell Sam in the morning.”

Dean huffed at Cas’ sarcasm, bumping Cas with his hip in retaliation as he stumbled over to the bed. Too tired to peel off any of his clothes, he collapsed onto the bed, shifting over onto his side of the mattress and tugging the sheets up under his chin. The warmth from the bed seeped into his bones and Dean found himself drifting off to sleep almost instantly.

And then Cas was behind him, a reassuring presence wrapping an arm around his waist. Dean relaxed into Cas’ embrace; his last coherent thought was of Cas’ lips on the back of his neck as he let sleep claim him.


End file.
